These streets will make you feel brand new
by LERawlinson
Summary: This is just a fluffy story about Blaine and Kurt after they have left college and decided to make themselves a home in New York. Kurt is already established as a Broadway star and Blaine is currently searching for his perfect career path.
1. Chester for Christmas

**I don't own Glee… Unfortunate as that is! Or Klaine *sigh***

**This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me. Although I would like some reviews to help me with my next chapters. If I don't get reviews I probably won't upload again, but please do because I have so many more ideas! I would also like tips to improve my writing too, thanks guys! Also, I live in the UK so some of the spelling might be a bit British, like colour instead of color.**

Kurt was sat in the small coffee shop two blocks away from the apartment he shared with Blaine in New York. It was early December and he had been Christmas shopping, one of his favourite hobbies, especially in this amazing City at this time of year, and especially whilst sharing it with the most important person in his life. Unfortunately he had to split from Blaine half way through there shopping trip, so that he could find him the perfect present.

Now, an hour, he was sat in a plush armchair next to a roaring fire trying to warm himself. He was holding a cup of Non-Fat Mocha close, while he waited for Blaine to arrive from his own shopping expedition. He was quite contently thinking about how his life had changed for the better since he met Blaine. They had moved to New York straight after graduating high school. Then, with the help of Blaine's inheritance from his Grandfather and Kurt's income from his Broadway career they had managed to find a gorgeous penthouse suite to share.

Kurt was thinking of how tastefully he had managed to decorate the penthouse, making the most of the light, Blaine had given him free reign, trusting him completely to make their home fabulous.

With that, the very person he was thinking about came bounding in. Excitedly he made his way over to Kurt, leant in for a quick peck on the lips and passed him something small cute and fluffy. 'Hey Babe' Blaine greeted Kurt with enthusiasm, 'I thought you could get your Christmas present a little early this year, since I wouldn't be able to hide him and wrapping him up seemed a bit cruel'.

Kurt looked down to see that now placed on his lap was a small, white, fluffy, Maltese puppy. 'Oh my god' Kurt exclaimed.

'Actually, I thought we could name him Chester' supplied Blaine 'I think he might get a bit big-headed if we called him God! You can call me that though if you wish'

'You're such a dork!' Kurt retorted playfully, then thoughtfully added 'Thank you, I can't believe you remembered. That was years ago I mentioned wanting a Maltese named Chester, when we toured with New Directions and the Warblers. That must've been over ten years ago!'

'Yeah, I miss those guys, I know Rachel is around all the time, but sometimes it seems a bit quiet when it's just us in our apartment. You know what I mean?' Blaine asked hesitantly 'and I haven't seen the Warblers guys in ages, I especially miss Wes and David'

'I know exactly how you feel.' Kurt responded, then, suddenly a thought occurred to him 'Hey! Maybe we could hold a Christmas party and invite them all around to ours for Christmas merriment and festivities! What do you think?'

'I think that would be an excellent idea. Oh, hey, here's Chester's collar and lead. You can't walk him though until he has had all his injections. I've booked him in for his first next week and I had the guys who work in the pet store deliver all the supplies we'll need for him to our house so we don't need to pick anything up.'

~o~*~o~*~o~

Kurt held Chester in one hand and Blaine's hand in his other as they stepped out of the elevator into their penthouse. Since it was the top floor Kurt preferred to call it a penthouse, instead of an apartment, it just sounded so much classier.

Blaine, on the other hand wasn't quite so bothered as long as it was his and Kurt's and now little Chester's too.

'You can put him down now' Blaine told Kurt 'just keep an eye on him for a bit and make sure he doesn't chew any furniture.'

With that statement Kurt turned to Blaine, his face was aghast at the thought of wrecked furniture 'Are you sure you thought this through, Blaine, I mean, he might destroy the whole place'.

'So, you want me to take him back?' Blaine chuckled, as Kurt moved Chester from his right to his left away from Blaine as if he was really going to do that very thing.

With his eyes wide and mouth agape he stated 'You wouldn't?'

'As if I could, you just look too adorable for me to take anything away from you'

'Well, except for one thing.' Kurt giggled. Thinking about the night he lost his virginity to Blaine in the Dalton Academy dorms. That was something he hadn't taken lightly, thinking about his Dad's words _'don't throw yourself around' _and _'it does something to you, to your heart.'_ Kurt knew at that point in his life, Blaine had already had hold of his heart and nobody could be more perfect to share that moment with.

Blaine just smirked and pulled Kurt into him, as their lips met both men thought about how well they were matched and how perfectly they fitted together. Kurt opened his mouth slightly offering it to Blaine, who slipped his tongue in and found Kurt's. Their tongues danced with each other until they felt the need for air and both men pulled away at the same time.

Kurt, remembering he had a puppy cradled under his left arm, placed Chester on the floor then turned back to Blaine. 'Thank you for remembering.' Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and he moved his arms around the other man's neck.

After another chaste kiss they pulled back and gazed into each others eyes, Blaine was mesmerized by the way Kurt's eyes could flicker between grey, blue and green depending on his mood. At the moment they were a vibrant blue, which told Blaine that Kurt was happy and content. Blaine's hazel eyes were also vibrant, but they were a gorgeous hazel colour, which Kurt could never resist, especially when he could see that behind them was a hint of lust. This was how they found themselves lying naked on their backs on their bed, covered it a cocktail of sweat and cum. Both men completely spent.


	2. Preparing for the surprise

**I don't own Glee… Unfortunate as that is! Or Klaine *sigh***

**Also I am so excited that someone favourited this. So just for you I wrote the second chapter… Think what could happen if I got reviews! **

A few days later Kurt woke up to the sound of his alarm, he pressed it on silent and got up. He unhooked his dressing gown from the back of the bedroom door and headed out, through the French doors in their room onto the balcony which overlooked the city streets below.

Blaine had felt the shift of the bed when he woke up, he watched Kurt as he sat outside hugging himself, even though the sun was warm in their room. He decided to get up and join him. Blaine grabbed his matching 'His' gown that Rachel had given them as a joke moving in present, and moved outside to join Kurt.

Kurt was leaning over the balcony, when he felt the familiar warmth of Blaine as his arms crept around his waist, pulling him into his own body.

'What's wrong' Blaine asked, slightly worried as Kurt let out a long sigh when he kissed him on the nape of his neck.

'I just thought everyone would want to come and see us, especially at Christmas time, the only people I can get out here, for this party we are throwing are Rachel that lives here and Finn, who has to come anyway out of Step-Brother duties. Everyone else is just so busy with their own lives that they don't have time for me any more'.

'I'm sure that's not true. It's probably just because we didn't give them enough time.' Blaine tried to reason with Kurt 'Christmas is only two weeks away and we wanted them to book a flight out here in three days. I don't think they can just leave everything like that. Not to mention they didn't all end up as lucky as we did. I mean, we got it pretty good since leaving college and Rachel did, I mean you both got what you wanted, working in Broadway together and well, Finn, he took over your dad's garage when your dad retired didn't he? So he's kind of his own boss, he gets to have all the time off he wants.'

'I suppose' Kurt reluctantly agreed 'but Finn and Rachel haven't seen each other since high school. That might be an awkward encounter, although' he hesitated 'neither have dated since, do you think we could hook them up again?' Kurt's mood started changing for the better at this thought.

'I think', Blaine chuckled 'that if they were meant to be together don't you think they would have ended up together by now?'

'We could try' Kurt responded, not really listening to what Blaine had offered.

'I'm not getting involved' was Blaine's only response to that statement, before he turned his attention back to why Kurt was so resigned at the moment 'Anyway, what did Mercedes say when you asked her to come up to see us.'

Kurt sighed again, 'She just said that she would try, but she couldn't promise anything. Santana is in Paris with Brittany, I think she's trying to seduce her again and Tina and Mike are doing something with their families.'

'That's understandable, I mean, Sam and Mercedes have the twins to think about and with Tina having one on the way, even though it's early days I'm sure she would be hesitant about flying.'

'Yeah, I still can't believe Sam and Mercedes have kids together, it's cute and I love our little god-sons but still, they were so young when she had them.'

'When something feels right I suppose things just happen' Blaine reasoned 'Look at us, with our own apartment and Chester, those are big commitments to make to one another, but we never talked about it. It just sort of happened and I'm so happy, I think they are too.'

'I hope so' Kurt answered 'I'm definitely happy too, now I have to go and get myself ready for work, would you want to make me some breakfast?'

~o~*~o~*~o~

Blaine had made breakfast for Kurt and sent him on his way to work, with a packed lunch that Blaine had rustled up, whilst Kurt was getting ready. He knew rehearsals took it out of Kurt, so by lunch time he was starving and the little salads Blaine rustled him up gave him energy for the rest of the afternoon's rehearsals. They had agreed to meet in the small coffee shop after, which was now their new coffee shop.

What Kurt hadn't known was that Blaine had actually rang all of the members of New Directions and some of the members of the Warblers before he and Kurt had even agreed to throw a Christmas party and had invited them all to stay that night.

He had agreed that Rachel would be keeping Kurt busy all day, since they worked in the same Broadway show together. Finn was coming over early to help Blaine set up, along with Puck, Sam and Mike.

Mercedes was coming with Quinn and Tina, as well as their kids, after they had been around New York finishing up the last of their Christmas shopping. Kurt would have been mad if he had known this but he'd given the girls a secret mission, which he needed Kurt to be out the way for.

He hadn't managed to get hold of Artie or Lauren, as they had lost contact years ago and as Kurt had mentioned Brittany and Santana were celebrating Christmas in Paris together.

Wes, David, Nick and Jeff were going to arrive later that evening with their respective families.

As soon as Kurt left the apartment Blaine set to work. He was busy cleaning up the mess he'd made in the kitchen when the boys from New Directions arrived. They set to work straight away, setting up tables and chairs for all the guests in the dining area.

Blaine made up the two spare rooms they had into guest rooms. Sam, Mercedes and their two boys were going to stay in one room, whilst Finn was going to share the other room with Puck. Tina and Mike were staying at a nearby hotel and Blaine decided that if anyone else wanted to crash, which he was sure that most of the Warblers boys would, then they could just stay on one of the various sofas scattered around the living area.

**A/N: Okay, so this is a filler chapter. I already have the next chapter pretty much sussed I hope. I have written it in my notebook and it was what gave me the idea of this story. I just had to get these chapters in first so we could get to where we were. **

**I don't know how much of the situations of each character you got were, but basically Sam and Mercedes are still together and they have two twin boys, which Kurt and Blaine are godparents. **

**Mike and Tina are also still together and they are having their first child, Tina is six months pregnant at the moment (that's what I have in my head). **

**Finn is single, and living in Ohio after he took over Burt's garage. With Kurt's permission, of course, as he has his Broadway career, which he shares centre stage with Rachel (who is also single). I may have plans there, haven't decided that yet.**

**Also Santana is still in love with Brittany, but they are not together (at least they weren't before they went travelling over to Paris for Christmas). I also may have plans there, or I might leave them out of the story all together, still another part I haven't quite made my mind up.**

**I haven't decided the rest of the relationships yet, but I think I should leave most of the Warblers boys single, I think that would be more fun. **

**The one thing I do know though is where Blaine and Kurt's relationship is going, which will be happening (I hope) in the next chapter.**


	3. Would you?

**I don't own Glee… Unfortunate as that is! Or Klaine *sigh***

**Aiiieeeeeee! Can't believe I got my first review! Wow! Thank you so much! Okay so here's the next chapter in my own little fanfic! Mostly another bit of set up here.**

It was coming up to Six O'clock and Blaine needed to be at the coffee shop in half an hour to meet Kurt. Originally they had agreed half five, but the caterers had been late to set up the food for their Christmas Party, so Blaine had texted Rachel to ask her to stall for time.

Everything was, however, now in place. Blaine glanced around the room taking in the details, there was a buffet set up in the dining area of their living space, which contained everything you would need to feed the five thousand. He was sure, though, with Finn, Puck, Nick and Jeff there would probably be nothing left at the end.

To make sure that there was food left for this evening, he'd kicked all the boys out. They'd met up with the girls on their shopping trip, who had made sure that they all had Christmas presents for the rest of their families, as most of the boys were notorious for leaving it until Christmas Eve, when the only item to buy was what was left on sale that nobody else wanted.

Leaving his apartment Blaine glanced at his watch again, he wasn't quite sure why he was so nervous, it was only Kurt he was meeting. Well, he did know why, it was what he had planned.

He met Mercedes outside the building; he took a small package off her, placing it in his jacket pocket before he crouched down to coo over his two godsons.

'Hey Harrison, hey Morgan' he greeted them

'How's it going?' he called into the pram to see two pairs of chocolate coloured eyes looking at him with matching wide smiles on their faces, hearing gurgles from them both.

'You know', Blaine started, moving his attention back to Mercedes 'I can't wait until me and Kurt can start a family of our own. I wish the process we had to go through didn't have to be so complicated.'

Mercedes quirked an eyebrow at him 'Have you two discussed started a family then?'

'Yeah' Blaine laughed, hearing the excitement in Mercedes voice 'We haven't actually discussed it in a while, but we did when we first got together in high school. Do you know he wants us to call our child Toronto? I think I might have to get him to change his mind on that one, maybe use it as a middle name. Our child is going to be unique anyway having two dads, it'd probably be best not to add fuel to the fire.'

'You could always try to tempt him to use Alexander or Alexandra after his favourite fashion designer.' Mercedes jokingly offered.

'I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, I have to go; I need to get there before Kurt does. I'll see you in a bit' Blaine kissed Mercedes on the cheek and headed over to the coffee shop.

~o~*~o~*~o~

Thankfully, when Blaine arrived Kurt wasn't in there, so he made his coffee order and move over to the area by the fire that they liked so much. It was nice sitting here in the winter, the snow falling outside and warming themselves by the fire was something they'd both enjoyed. Blaine always thought that wherever they ended up, they would always find their own special place, their own little coffee shop.

The bell above the shop door tinkled and Blaine looked behind him to see Kurt storming in, he didn't look happy. He walked over to the counter and ordered what he wanted, Blaine moved swiftly out of the armchair, which Kurt preferred and lounged into the sofa that sat adjacent before Kurt fell into the armchair with a huff and started ranting.

'I just don't get it! Yesterday she was word for word perfect in her performance. Today though, she can't remember this or that, she sings out of key. I would swear she was doing it on purpose'

Blaine let Kurt's rant continue; apparently Rachel had delayed by messing up in rehearsal. He smiled to himself, as annoying as she could be, sometimes she was a godsend.

'Hi babe. Missed you babe. Love you babe. Any of those ring a bell?' Blaine asked, hoping that Kurt would pick up on the fact they hadn't greeted each other yet.

'Hi Blaine' his voice softened as he leaned in for a peck on the lips and a quick hug before he settled himself back down in the armchair. 'It's just, sometimes, she just infuriates me.'

They talked a bit more, and then fell into a comfortable silence. Kurt got out his sketchpad he kept with him and started doodling, whilst Blaine picked up the latest edition of Vogue and started reading it. He was actually pretending to read it, the bell above the coffee shop door would tinkle every now and then to let them know somebody else had walked into the coffee shop. It was actually quite a distraction, especially when he felt as nervous as he did.

'Hey, Kurt' Blaine said, once the tension inside him had become too much.

'Mmhhhmm?' was the response he received from his boyfriend, who was apparently too engrossed in the design he was sketching in his notepad.

'You know how much I love you right?' he directed at Kurt knowing that this would be all he needed to get his attention.

Blaine was right as Kurt's head turned up so that they were looking each other in the eyes.

'Of course, well, I hope so anyway' was the reply he received.

'Well, I was wondering' he started as he got up from his position on the couch, somehow he'd ended up lying down on his back, he moved over to where Kurt was and reached into his pocket. 'Would you want to marry me?'

Kurt just looked at him, his eyes full of questions. Was this a proposal? Was he just asking because he wanted to know? Did he want an answer now? Although if he did Kurt knew what the answer would be.

Blaine could see those questions behind the glasz eyes, so he made sure that Kurt knew exactly. He moved onto one knee, pulled the ring out of his pocket and snapped the lid open.

'Kurt Hummell' he started, looking at the boy, who now had tears silently falling down his face, 'I love you so much, I couldn't imagine wanting to spend my life with anyone else. You are my best friend as well as my lover, and it would be a grate honour if you would say yes in becoming my husband?'

**A/N: Sorry there isn't any angst in this chapter and won't be in the next one as I already had them pretty much written out. **

**I'll probably try to though in a few more chapters down the line. At the moment though, it's all just a bit of fluff. I do have the basic story written out in my head, and there is always a bit of room to manoeuvre to add different bits. **

**I have an idea, but without giving too much away I just hope that I don't panic that they are in too much trouble and try to resolve the issue before the problem actually arises. **

**Again reviews, especially if I have made any spelling/grammar mistakes. It's one of the things that kind of irritated me when reading them, but now writing I kind of can see how that aspect is overlooked. So reviews! Thank you.**


	4. The element of Surprise

**I don't own Glee in this world… Unfortunate as that is! Or Klaine *sigh***

Kurt looked at Blaine then at the plain silver band that was being offered to him. He knew it couldn't be cheap; the three diamonds encrusted across it looked expensive. He also knew that he'd sat staring through the window of Tiffany's at that very particular ring copious amount of times on his way to rehearsal, wondering if he'd ever get married, whether it would be with Blaine or with someone else.

He wanted to say _'Blaine, it's gorgeous'_,_ 'How did you know?'_ or _'I can't believe you would spend that much on a ring for me'_, but he couldn't.

'B...B...Blaine!' was the only word he could get out of his mouth, and that he had to force out. Instead, he gave up trying to talk and just nodded.

Blaine's arms were around him in an instant, giving him that warmth he always felt from this man he could now call his Fiancé.

'Do you like it?' Blaine asked, finally breaking free of his embrace 'because we could always go back and change it for another'.

'Of course I do!' He answered incredulously, why would he think any different, 'It's from Tiffany's for heaven sakes, Tiffany's!'

'Okay', Blaine chuckled at Kurt's excitement, and knowledge of designer items 'I just wanted to make sure'.

He moved to take Kurt's hand in his two slightly larger hands; it was offered it willingly, before Blaine slid the ring onto Kurt's lithe finger.

All of a sudden everything went manic!

There was squealing from behind Kurt, a sudden applause broke out at the same time and multiple arms wrapped around both boys tightly. Kurt thought he was being attacked, whoever the other people were, were trying to squeeze the living daylights out of him.

Slowly the arms relaxed and, again whoever the people were, gently backed off. The squealing was still happening though, but now they were joined by shrieks of 'Oh my god, I can't believe it' and 'congratulations dude!' as he felt a thumping on his arms.

Blaine was still grinning, apparently unable to take the smile off his face, even though they were under siege, his hazel eyes were looking behind Kurt. This caused Kurt to turn around swiftly to see what he was looking at, which was easier now that he had a bit of space.

His eyes found a sea of familiar people. Most of them looked older, but everyone was still recognisable.

Mercedes, Rachel and Finn still had their arms around him. The two latter now looking slightly flushed, quickly releasing the hug as they realised they'd been enveloped in the same hug and were now avoiding eye contact with each other.

Mercedes, however, kept hold. Sam stood holding onto the pram which contained Harrison and Morgan with amusement in his eyes. Mike and Tina were stood holding hands; Tina's baby bump was evident through the trench coat she was wearing, as she had one arm resting across her protruding stomach. Puck was leaning against a wall, one leg bent up so that his foot was flat against it, he had one arm crossed and the other was linked with Quinn, who was smiling at the happy couple.

Kurt scanned the room before his eyes rested back on Blaine.

'Did you do all this?' He asked his tone accusing yet soft.

Blaine merely shrugged before he asked if everyone wanted to go back to their place. Everyone, obviously, all agreed, putting on their coats and heading out the exit to walk the two blocks back to Kurt and Blaine's penthouse.

**A/N: This is only a short chapter I know, but I wanted to get this written for you guys and I have another update coming very, very, very soon. **

**I am back in work now, so my updates (other than the next one), won't be as regular. I won't be updating at all over the weekend, sorry about that, but I do also have a very busy social life. **


	5. Let's get this party started

**I don't own Glee… Unfortunate as that is! Or Klaine *sigh***

**There is a place I do own Glee though, it's 'Somewhere only I know'! Tee hee hee… I know it's lame, but I amuse myself… anyway….**

The New Directions stepped out of the elevator (Tina now pushing the twins pram), into Kurt and Blaine's apartment.

'Wow!' exclaimed Finn as they stepped into the living quarters, 'its huge!'

'I bet he says that to all the boys.' Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear with a quite chuckle.

Kurt just smirked, but felt himself blush and all his hairs stand up when he felt Blaine's warm, gently breathe against his ear.

'Well, you should come to stay more often Finn. As you can see, we do actually have the room!' Kurt responded, as a not-so-subtle hint that he hadn't seen his step-brother for a while and also to take his attention away from the gentle blowing Kurt could feel around that sensitive area on the back of his neck, which Blaine knew got him hot and bothered every time.

'You should Finn' Blaine's voice added, from behind Kurt 'This is the first time we've seen you since we moved in here, six months ago. I know Kurt would want to see you more, so would I actually.'

Finn was about to respond when the buzzer interrupted. Blaine was the nearest to the intercom, so he moved to answer it.

Pressing the buzzer he asked 'who is it?'

'It's Wesley, David and the two idiots!' a voice coming through the speakers, which was clearly Wesley's.

They could here a muffled 'hey', before Blaine pressed another button to let them in.

'Come in' he said into the intercom, 'just get into the elevator and up to the sixteenth floor'.

He turned around to see the room was now empty from people, it was just Kurt stood there, watching him with an intense gaze.

'What?' He asked all too innocently.

Kurt stared for a moment, before he flung himself at Blaine, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled his legs up around his waist. He leant in for a kiss, as Blaine did the same, causing their lips to crash together. There was that familiar heat between them as the gentle kiss deepened into something more, causing both boys to moan slightly into each others mouth. Blaine felt Kurt's hips jut further into his waist.

'That is something I never ever wanted to see again!' a voice came from behind them.

Kurt slid his legs down so his feet were firmly placed back on the floor before Blaine turned to see Jeff with a mockingly disgruntled face, whilst Wes, David and Nick moved in to greet Kurt and Blaine with shoulder bumps and pats on the back, as they always had.

'_Nice to see you!'_s and _'How's it been, man!'_s were exchanged between the six boys.

'Take it he said yes!' David asked, it was more of a statement, though, than a question.

'He said yes!' Blaine also stated somewhat calmly, considering the fluttery, floaty, happy feeling he had at the bottom of his stomach.

'I said yes!' Kurt repeated, as if he had to provide confirmation of the fact that Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummell were now engaged.

'HE SAID YES!' Nick and Jeff shouted at the same time, less calm than the previous statements, with that, they flew themselves towards Blaine and Kurt, causing both boys to stumble backwards slightly in shock, before they remembered the antics these of these two back at Dalton, compared to what they had been like back then, this was mild.

'Calm down you two, I swear you're like a pair of hyper teenagers again' Wes told them, he felt like he was back in charge again, reigning in a pair of wild… well… I wouldn't know what to call them; they really are crazy he thought in his own head.

'So, Blaine, where's the food?' Nick called out.

'Nevermind!' Jeff shouted as if in answer to Nick's earlier question, he'd just walked through the archway into the Dining area where the caterers had set up the food. He grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him through.

'The main party seems to be in there, with the food' Blaine answered Nick's question, though he directed it towards Wes and David who were looking eagerly, though were more polite than Nick and Jeff to say anything.

'Okay, Thanks' Wes replied, as the two swiftly made there way towards where everyone else was munching on the sweet and savoury snacks that were offered on the buffet table.

**A/N: Another short one… again… but at least it's two in the same day, right? Told you it'd be soon. I had to break it up, because one was written at work and one was written at home, so, sorry about that. **

**I kind of like that the last chapter was separate though, seems more personal that way, to me it does anyway. **

**I will be trying to write in my spare time over the weekend, so hopefully on Monday I can give you a long chapter in return for your patience with me. **


	6. Full swing

**I don't own Glee… Unfortunate as that is! Or Klaine *sigh***

The newly engaged couple were left alone once again in their living room as the rest of the party were in the dining area. It seemed they had found the stereo and were now blasting a host of music through the penthouse; it was music Blaine had set up for this occasion, so he didn't particularly mind.

This time making sure they weren't going to get interrupted again anytime soon, as all the guests he'd invited had now arrived, Blaine resumed the make-out session he was having with Kurt a few moments ago, before the boys arrived.

He moved over to Kurt and kissed him hard and full on the lips, Kurt opened his mouth slightly to let Blaine's tongue have entrance once again. Their tongues intertwined, Blaine's hands moved down to cup Kurt's ass. Kurt couldn't stand any longer, so with their mouths and tongues still together he pulled Blaine backwards until he found the couch and sat on the arm. Blaine pushed harder against him, causing Kurt to lie down, so that Blaine was led on top of him.

They were heavily making out, when they were interrupted once again.

'Dudes, put your dicks away and come join your party. You know, the one which you invited guests too?' Puck accused, which caused both the other boys to blush and pull away from each other slightly.

'Okay Puck' Kurt responded with a sigh, before turning his attention to Blaine 'Whilst it's all good inviting our friends round for that Christmas Party I desperately wanted, now all I want to do is jump you instead'.

Kurt then pushed Blaine off him, who was grinning from ear to ear, and made his way into the dining area with Blaine in tow. What he saw took his breath away, the large dining table that he shared with Blaine was pushed to the wall, and was covered with food, anything you could imagine eating was there, next to the buffet table was a salad cart with a range of different salad items, and flowing in the corner of the room was a large Chocolate Fountain, being manned by two Bodyguards, who were making sure that the chocolate didn't become contaminated.

The area that the dining table once inhabited was now just a vast space. Kurt spotted the television that should be in their living room was now against the wall adjacent to the buffet table, a karaoke machine was set up.

Rachel was trying in vain to get the machine to work, but was failing desperately.

'Rachel Berry, how the hell do you not know how to set this thing up?' Kurt interrupted her, whilst she was having a dramatic meltdown.

'You've never shown me!' Rachel defended herself.

'Give it here!'

Kurt got the karaoke machine working without a problem at all 'Now, who wants to go first?' He looked around the room at all the expectant faces, but the microphone was snatched out of his hand, of course, by none other that Rachel Berry herself.

'Here! Let me show you all how it's done, and then you can all try to follow my lead. Of course, nobody will want to after this performance.'

Everybody grumbled, but sat down on the chairs lined against another wall to watch Rachel perform. Blaine, being the attentive host that he was offered everyone beverages, most settling for alcoholic ones, with the exception of Mike, Tina and Mercedes, who all had kids to think about.

The party got into full swing, Rachel's performance was light an up-beat which got everybody up and on their feet dancing, Kurt was entertaining Harrison by dancing with him, Morgan was being passed around everyone. The adults were dancing with and around each other.

Each of the New Directions and Warblers took their turns on the karaoke too; they all knew that each one of them could sing, so it wasn't as if there would be a bad performance. They laughed though, when Nick and Jeff dragged Blaine to the microphone so they could sing backup vocals to 'Do Ya think I'm sexy?' which was surprisingly good. Puck and Sam decided to go on a do 'I'm too sexy' in response, which caused a 'diva off' between all in attendance, until everyone had their go.

A few hours later, Mike and Tina made their excuses to leave. They wished they could have stayed, but Tina was tired from her pregnancy so they had to leave. The party was moving into the early hours of the morning and it would have been just too much. At the same time Mercedes took the twins into the guest room to put them to bed.

The rest of the guests decided it was time to start the real party; the music was turned on (though not loud enough that the twins would hear from the guest room, which was situated across the other side of the living room). Rachel decided that a game of spin-the-bottle once again, was in order.

'You, my dear, are not making out with that' Kurt pointed towards Rachel, with a shaky hand, he was now a little tipsy 'and you are definitely not enjoying it!'

'Oh, come on Kurt!' Blaine retorted, 'I think you know, by now, what it is that I enjoy!' causing Kurt to blush slightly.

'Endearing!' Wes and David chorused, looked at each other a burst out laughing, thinking that it was hilariously funny.

'Hmm… Yeah… Well… I couldn't help finding him cute!' Blaine responded, throwing his hands up in the air, leaving Kurt totally and utterly confused. He knew that David had said he was 'endearing' when he had first met the guys, but he didn't know what Blaine was talking about.

'What?' he finally managed to ask, after deciding that he couldn't figure it out for himself.

'Well, you know how David had said that you were 'endearing' when we first met you? It wasn't one of us that said it, not really.' Wes replied.

'Yeah, when we had that conversation about you in the coffee shop, Blaine wouldn't shut up. Saying about your eyes, your hair, your voice and he just wouldn't shut up about how 'cute' you were' David interjected.

'But 'cute' would've sounded too gay!' Nick interrupted, not minding if his wording caused offence, which of course it didn't. They knew him all too well, in fact they'd shared a bed with him and Jeff a few times, after their movie nights, which they thought he had been a bit too comfortable doing, especially when he started trying to snuggle up to one of them.

'Oh!' was all Kurt could answer, before turning his attention back to the group who were now sat in a circle.

Some were listening in on the conversation with the Warblers, whilst others were chatting amongst themselves.

Kurt overheard part of the conversation that Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes were having about a nature programme that had been on T.V. earlier in the week. It was about a couple who had kept a Hippopotamus as a pet, but now it was becoming a bit too big, so they were giving it to a zoo to look after it.

'She needed to be with other Rhinoceroses' Quinn was saying to the other two girls.

'Don't we all?' Sam quipped, causing the crowd who was listening to laugh.

'Right, LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!' Rachel shouted, now apparently finished with her conversation with the other two girls.

The game began; most of the kisses were harmless. Kurt had to kiss Quinn, Mercedes and Finn, the latter being a bit awkward, of course. He was worried when Blaine had to kiss Rachel, but was relieved when he saw there was nothing in it. Jeff had to kiss Puck which was amusing, especially when Jeff decided to lick his lips before he moved in, what looked like, for the kill and Puck just looked awkward, but decided to grab it (well Jeff), literally with both hands, pulling him in for a hard kiss on the lips. When Jeff pulled back he looked a little flustered and Puck just laughed, whilst stating 'you and me babe!' with a wink. Everyone laughed, as they knew that Puck and Quinn were very steady in their relationship.

It was however, when Rachel spun the bottle and it landed on Finn that things became tense, though not want to ruin the night both decided to just go for it. At first they moved in for a peck on the lips, but all too soon it turned into a make out session, they seemed lost in their own little world, so everyone else decided to leave them too it and made there way back into the living area.

The rest of the night, the Warblers and New Directions spent on the couches and armchairs in the room. Blaine got out duvets and pillows for them all to snuggle into, he put a movie on for them all to watch, all falling into a comfortable silence.

**A/N: I don't know how this is going to load, but the paragraphs have gone funny on this chapter. I don't know what happened, it's annoying me, but I can't be bothered to fix it. Hope you enjoyed! **

**Second rant, there may be some spoilers here, so anyone just wanting to read the story, stop right there, just move onto the next chapter... When I upload it anywho…**

**For the rest of you that are still reading….I my opinion…. Chris Colfer… Leaving Glee… What the hell? Why? I'm so annoyed… I know its high school or whatever, but it's not called 'Glee in High School' it's called 'Glee'… Can't they follow the kids to college, where they all join a new Glee club or something! **

**I am so upset about this. He, Lea Michele and Cory Monteith are the main characters, for me anyway! What are they thinking? I for one WILL NOT watch Glee if they don't bring out spin off with those characters, and Blaine in it… I simply refuse! **

**Okay, end of rant… onto the next Chapter I go! **


	7. Somewhere

**I don't own Glee… Unfortunate as that is! Or Klaine *sigh***

**Would totally love to own Darren Criss though, and after the pictures I saw today, Chris Colfer too… I mean hott! (With two T's!)**

Two weeks after Christmas saw Blaine moping about the house. He was bored. Over Christmas he had been fine, he'd had Kurt to keep him company. Now, though, he was bored, he'd cook Kurt his breakfast every morning, usually cereal, washed down with Orange Juice, packed his lunch for rehearsals and made a mean lasagne ready for tea. Chester had been walked, three times, and fed. The apartment was immaculate, not that there was that much to clean, with Kurt being a neat freak, but Blaine had polished and hovered everywhere anyway and now he didn't know what to do.

Christmas had been amazing, they'd said goodbye to their friends over the next couple of days after the party. Mercedes was the last to leave with the twins; Sam had left earlier as he had to return to work. That had been the hardest, not was it because Mercedes was the last of their friends to leave, but it was because she was Mercedes, Kurt's best friend, and Blaine had to hold Kurt all of that night, while he sobbed himself to sleep.

Now though, everything was nearly back to normal. Rachel was still over all the time, though now she was being constantly irritating by asking about Finn, they knew as much as she did, which apart from he'd had to leave the day after the party because there was some sort of emergency going on back in the garage in Ohio, they knew very little. Just that Burt wasn't able to deal with it by himself, so he'd needed Finn to go straight back.

Christmas day was a small affair with him and Kurt; they wanted to have quality time together as a newly engaged couple. They exchanged gifts, he'd given Kurt a collection of new scarves, as he'd already given Kurt his two main presents (Chester and the ring) and Kurt had gotten him a new jacket (which was really expensive) and a few different little presents, including books, CDs and also some scarves, that he reckoned suited Blaine's skin tone, which he was perfectly correct with. Kurt had received presents from Burt, Carole and Finn. Blaine had also had presents of Kurt's family; he also received a heft lump sum from his own parents, which he put in his and Kurt's savings account, though they weren't exactly sure what they were saving for.

It was now two weeks after Christmas and Blaine was completely and utterly bored. He reasoned that it was because he had nothing to do and Kurt was busy every second of the day. Kurt's Broadway show had taken off big time and he was now spending more and more time at the Theatre, Blaine was just thankful that it didn't go on forever, because Kurt would be exhausted, at least he had a break from it all in three weeks when they would be jetting off on their honey moon.

That was another thing, any spare time Kurt had he was spending on planning their wedding. It wasn't like Blaine didn't want to help; he'd even tried to put his input on some of the things that would be nice, like putting disposable cameras on the tables, only to receive such a look of _I don't think so Blaine, are you crazy?_ off Kurt that he'd decided to let the other man plan all the details, which he actually didn't mind. He knew anything Kurt planned would be wonderful.

Therefore Blaine was left to his own devices most of the day and evening, then had plenty of energy in the night too, as he hadn't used any during the day, but Kurt was completely burnt out. Their intimate moments were still as frequent as they had ever been, but Blaine spent more time pleasuring Kurt than the other way around.

If Blaine wasn't completely sick of doing nothing during the day, then everything would be perfect, but it wasn't perfect, because Blaine was bored, completely and utterly bored.

It was probably about the millionth time that day, and Blaine wasn't exaggerating, that he thought about the fact that he was so bored, he decided to do something about it. He, Blaine Anderson, was going to get himself a job!

Blaine knew that he didn't really need a job, the inheritance that he received from his Grandfather more than covered him, and Kurt for that matter, to live comfortably for the rest of their lives, without needing to work to provide for anything.

It was just that he, just like Kurt, couldn't just do nothing. He needed a purpose, which at the moment was looking after Kurt and Chester, which was fulfilling when they actually needed something, but when they didn't Blaine was lost.

So Blaine decided he was going to go out and try and get himself a job. He flopped into one of the large sofas in their living room, and pulled his laptop up into his lap. He decided that he was going to try once again to try and get into the music business, he would be happy with anything, but what he wanted to do more than anything was perform. Blaine opened the folders that contained his music, lyrics and music sheets, he went through each one, making made sure the sheet music and lyrics were perfect and that the lyrics matched the music.

Blaine spent a few hours doing this, as he came to his last one he decided to glance up and the clock, only to sigh when he realised that it was only Twelve O'clock. Setting the laptop onto glass coffee table in front of him, he decided to head down to the library.

~o~*~o~*~o~

Once he reached the Library, Blaine pulled out his laptop and hooked it up to the printer, after speaking to the librarian, of course. He printed six copies of each of his song sheets and placed one of each copy in the six folders, which he'd purchased prior.

He then took out the CD which he'd recorded a copy of each of the better songs (in his opinion). He copied it onto his hard-drive, before he burnt the songs onto six new CD's, labelling them all – Blaine Anderson. He'd debated whether to put Blaine 'Warbler' Anderson, as a joke or Blaine Hummel-Anderson, as that would be his official title in a few weeks, but decided to keep it simple, just for the time being, he could always change it later if he wanted.

Once he had six packages, each containing a folder of about fifty songs he'd written, a recording of about twenty of his favourite songs and a business card with his details on (which he'd made on his computer in about five minutes flat, nevertheless looking very professional), he put them all into his over-the-shoulder bag he was carrying, which also contained his laptop and headed back outside.

Checking his iphone (which Kurt had bought him in return for the engagement ring); he noticed the time was now Three O'clock. At least the day is going a little faster, Blaine thought to himself.

He made his way to five recording studios around New York, he handed the packages to the assistants at each studio, hoping that someone would find something in his work. It wasn't the first time he'd done this, but it felt different this time, he'd always get a buzz, but then the hours waiting turned into days, which turned into weeks, which turned into months, then in time turning into a year later, without any response. This time though he had over a hundred songs, instead of being picky, he'd decided to include every single song he'd ever written in the folders, hoping with all his will that at least one person would find something in the songs he'd written and would ask him back again.

He dropped the last package off at the last studio, and then looked at his iphone, again, to check the time. It was now Six O'clock; Kurt's show would be starting. He was quite close to the Theatre which he was performing so Blaine decided to make his way over, if he was lucky he would catch him during the interlude. Otherwise, he'd just wait for him to finish.

**A/N: This chapter I have been thinking about all day, I hope that I have done it justice, considering how long I spent thinking about it. **

**I keep trying to write Klaine smut, but I keep backing out of it, I'm a little scared actually that it'd just be a bit too over the top or just plain awkward, so I think I am just going to write it as I have been doing, keeping the exact details out.**

**So, what do you guys think? Please be honest! I promise I won't take offense (I'll try not to anyway).**


	8. A rendezvous

**I don't own Glee… Unfortunate as that is! Or Klaine *sigh***

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's just been a bit of an emotional rollercoaster this week. I suffer from a low thyroid and it kind of hit me full force (which means I just get in a funk for no reason)… Meaning I couldn't be bothered to do anything. I'm still in a bit of a low mood, but I want to try writing for you guys, sorry if it's not the best.**

Blaine stood in front of the Theatre looking up at the bold letters which illuminated the words of the play Kurt was in 'The Sound of Music'. It was quite ironic really that they had decided to bring this play back, and that they had chosen Kurt (who was named after one of the characters) to play Fredrik in the production. 

Blaine smiled to himself before he entered the theatre. It was the first time he'd visited so he knew that this would be a surprise to Kurt, but he also had a problem in that he didn't have the foggiest how to even find him. He thought of texting him to find out where he was, but that would give the game away and Blaine wanted to see Kurt when he surprised him.

He wandered over to the ticket booth where a lady sat, looking totally bored, as she was buffering her nails. When she saw Blaine approaching she reacted quickly, she put the nail file on the desk turned to her computer and gave a bright smile to him asking him 'is there anything I can help you with today, sir?'

'Do you know where I can find Kurt Hummel? I have a surprise for him', Blaine asked politely.

'Are you a friend of his?' her response a little suspicious.

'Actually, I'm his Fiancé!' he answered with a huge grin plastered all over his face.

'Oh! He's probably in the cafeteria' was the ladies response as she slumped back in her chair and resumed her nail routine.

'And where might that be?'

'Over there' she pointed in the general direction of Blaine's left.

'Thank you' he offered then headed towards where the lady was pointing.

Thankfully for Blaine it wasn't too hard to find, although he was a bit concerned at how easily it was for the cast to be access by the public. As he headed into the cafeteria Blaine spotted Kurt at a table with two other members, he was sat with Rachel, who it seemed was talking at Kurt and another person who was sat opposite Kurt with his back facing Blaine.

As if he'd felt a presence Kurt looked up from the table he was so engrossed in and saw Blaine standing there staring at him with that huge lopsided smile of his. Kurt blinked unsure whether he was imagining what he was seeing, whether his brain had just made it up, but Blaine stood there clear as day. It took a few seconds, but then Kurt jumped up, knocking the seat he was sitting in flying behind him and literally ran at Blaine at full speed, reaching him he jumped up and clung himself around the other boy showering him in kisses.

Blaine returned each of the kisses Kurt was giving him, before letting Kurt's feet fall back onto the floor. He was looking a little sheepish now at his reaction, but he couldn't care less right now, his fiancé, his gorgeous fiancé had just shown up at his work and he wanted to show him off to his work colleagues.

'Hey, Doug!' Kurt called over to the third figure that was sat at the table which Kurt was previously sat at 'This is Blaine! My fiancé!'

'Hi!' came a weak response from the man that had just turned around to look at them, Blaine assumed this was Doug.

'Blaine, this is Doug, he plays Captain Vonn Trapp, you should come and watch us second half, you can see how amazing Doug's voice is'.

'Hey' Blaine greeted warmly, putting out a hand to shake 'Nice to meet you!'

'You too!' Doug responded taking his hand and shaking it, although Blaine noticed, he seemed a little put out.

'Thanks' Blaine politely said, before Doug stood up and made a point of looking at his watch.

'Guess it's time to head back, come on Kurt, performance is starting again in five minutes. We'd better be heading back for curtain up!' Doug announced.

'Okay' Kurt responded 'Go on ahead, I promise I'll be there in a minute, Rachel will come with you'. He looked pointedly at Rachel, who seemed to take the hint, grabbed Doug by the arm and dragged him out of the cafeteria toward the stage.

Once they were out of sight Blaine turned to Kurt and quickly asked him a question that had now arose in his mind after that brief encounter.

'Is he gay?'

'What? Doug? I dunno.' Kurt shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

'I swear if he is, he definitely has a thing for you, not that I blame him, because I definitely have a thing for you!' Blaine rambled.

'Oh! Come on Blaine! Don't be ridiculous! You think everyone has a thing for me, just because you do. Remember when you though that David was trying to make a move on me and you "had a quiet word" him? That was hilarious now actually, looking back on it' Kurt giggled and ruffled Blaine's unruly hair (which he had gelled this morning, but after scraping his hands through countless times and running around New York like a demented chicken, it was now out of control).

'Well, I think he has a thing for you!' Blaine huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest like a small child.

'I don't even know if he's gay or not, but that wouldn't matter anyway, because I only have and only ever will have a thing for you!' Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips, which once again Blaine responded to, turning almost into a full make out session, but Blaine then pulled away.

'Uh, Kurt, don't you need to be on the stage like now?' Blaine asked as they heard the music start back up again.

'Oh! Crap!' Kurt said and started to run off back stage, he then had an afterthought, turned around and stated to Blaine 'Meet me in my dressing room after the show'

Kurt then gave quick directional instructions to Blaine, before he hurried off once again to perform.

**Give a hands up for the O/C's, but is there a bit of trouble lurking for the duo that is Klaine? This is a bit of fluff really, I can't be bothered to go into full telling storymode, so I hope you enjoy this little bit of fluff before my mood improves and I can resume the story once again. **

**Thank you to you guys too that keep reviewing and giving me comments. Also, thank you to everyone that has kept reading this, those that have story alerted, favourited, or even you lurkers (please come out)… Though I totally lurk on other stories too…So I understand!**


	9. A performance to remember

**I don't own Glee… Unfortunate as that is! Or Klaine *sigh***

**So after my whole... uhhh… this story is boring mode I have decided to bring it back. Also check out my other story Enchanted, which I am finding a lot more fun to write and I'm a little more motivated to write that one than I am this. I could do with some reviews on that one if you are willing to help me? Thanks guys, you're the best.**

Finding Kurt's dressing room was just as easy as it was to find the canteen and once again Blaine found it a bit disturbing how low the security was in this Theatre, they didn't even have a security guard.

The dressing room was imaculate; it was if nobody ever used it, except for the various bottles of lotions and foundations that were gathered on the rather large Vanity. Blaine smiled to himself, this was just like Kurt. He probably spent a lot of time in front of that mirror to get ready before every performance that they put on for the public.

There was a sofa against the far wall adjacent to the vanity desk, so Blaine decided to sit down on it, as he was going to be waiting there a while. It was a good job he'd taken out some books from the library when he was there. At least he'd have something to occupy himself with. He settled himself down, finding that the sofa was actually even more comfortable than he had first thought looking at it. He took in his surrounding before he was going to start reading.

Behind the door, on the wall opposite the sofa was a large flat screen television; Blaine decided that he might watch that for a little while first, he found the controls and started flicking through the various channels. He paused when he came upon a channel which seemed to be showing Kurt singing and performing with his fellow actors.

It seemed it was some sort of CCTV channel, which showed the stage, so Blaine could watch it. He smiled smugly to himself, now he could sit and watch his Fiancé perform, something he'd always wanted to do, but never could because they always sold out of tickets way too fast and as Kurt wasn't the star or anything he didn't have very many privileges.

Blaine wondered because he had managed, somehow, thought to snag his own dressing room, although he wasn't the star and none of the other 'children' performing had one. It could be that he was the eldest, but that still didn't fit right with Blaine, he made it a point to ask Kurt when he returned.

He spent the rest of the time watching Kurt perform, he was in awe. Of course he had seen Kurt perform countless times before, but he was always in awe of Kurt's performances. It seemed like he could never put a foot wrong, and his acting was just as flawless as his singing was. The directors didn't cut for any of Kurt's parts, unless the other actors made a mess up of it, Blaine couldn't have been more proud than he was now.

The rehearsals ended sooner than was scheduled, it seemed like everyone wanted to be somewhere else today, which suited Kurt perfectly. He wanted to be somewhere else to, or with someone else, anyway.

Kurt hurried up to his dressing room so that he could see Blaine and they could participate in a make-out session on his sofa. After so many years together Kurt thought to himself how it was a miracle that he was still so completely in love with Blaine Anderson that the butterflies in his stomach would never settle down when he was around, but when he wasn't he felt completely alone, like going back to the days when Karofsky would be bullying him.

He entered his dressing room and saw Blaine sat on the sofa, with a wide smirk on his face and arms draped across the back of the sofa. Kurt shut the door behind him and made his way over to Blaine. Before Blaine could move Kurt leant down to kiss him on the lips and straddled him, with his knees on the sofa. Kurt didn't take his lips away from Blaine; he just opened his mouth slightly to allow Blaine's tongue to slip past, then his own tongue made its way into the cavity of Blaine's mouth.

The familiar feel and comfort of Blaine made Kurt ache; he knew he wanted more, the thought of it went straight through his body. He couldn't help but let out a low moan into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine heard the moan, it was one of the sexiest things he'd ever heard and he couldn't stop himself reciprocated and let out his own moan in a sort of agreement.

They pulled apart to take a good look at each other, gazing into each others eyes to see if either wanted to take it further, they both had the same look of want and desire in their eyes, neither looked uncomfortable with the situation, so they were going to take it further. Kurt leant in the gently suck and nip at Blaine's neck, but he suddenly felt Blaine go rigid under him.

Kurt pulled back again to take a look at Blaine.

'What's wrong?' Kurt asked, he was slightly surprised with Blaine's sudden turn around. It wasn't like Blaine to refuse, when it came to Kurt, but when Kurt looked at him he saw that he was looking towards the door, so Kurt looked around to where Blaine's' eyes pointed.

The door was slightly ajar and Doug's head was poking around it.

'Oh, um… I'm sorry' Doug apologised, 'I'll come back later'.

The moment had been ruined, he felt most, but not all of the arousal in his body slowly leaking out of him.

'No, it's okay' Kurt answered, still straddling Blaine, his waist was twisted so that he could face Doug.

'What did you want, Doug?' Kurt asked, he didn't want to sound too annoyed, but he kind of was.

He hadn't expected Doug to follow him to his dressing room, well; actually he should have expected it. Doug followed him around like a lost puppy sometimes, and Kurt hadn't told him that he was going to meet Blaine there, but he might as well get Doug out the way before he resumed his session with Blaine, which he definitely was going to do.

'Well, um, I was just gonna see if you wanted to hang out, but um, that's okay, I can see that you're, um, that you're busy. I'll see you later, Kurt.' Doug answered.

There was a tone of sadness and grief in his voice that Blaine could here, but Kurt didn't seem to notice. Doug made his way out in the hallway and closed the door behind him. He heard the door click before he headed out the theatre and back to his empty flat.

'Okay, what was that about?' Blaine asked.

'Oh, Doug follows me everywhere, it's kind of annoying really. I've blown him off so many times I don't know why he's still asking to hang out with me.' Kurt explained, making his way back towards Blaine, as he'd just locked the door to make sure they wouldn't get interrupted again.

'I am becoming more and more certain that the guy is gay and wants to get into your pants!' Blaine said with a certainty.

'Well, today that would be impossible!' Kurt teased Blaine.

'And why is that, then Mr. Hummel?' asked Blaine.

'Because I'm wearing yours, Mr. Anderson!' he teased, once again.

'Well, I want them back right now!'

'You'll have to get them yourself!'

The thought of what was about to happen was too much for him and Blaine let out a low groan. Which caused Kurt to lower himself back down to Blaine and reattach their lips once again, the motion caused Kurt to thrust a little, with which Blaine responded.

The thrusts got frenzied, until Blaine flung Kurt to the side, and started attacked his neck and throat, he started to unbutton the shirt Kurt was wearing, placing a blend of delicate kisses with gently nips against the bear skin, as he made his way down to the buckle on Kurt's trousers.

**Okay, so how was that? Please, please, please go an check out Enchanted, I'm sure you'll enjoy reading it. Well, I hope anyway… Also if you are on Twitter wanna follow me? I'm LERawlinson on that too… Thanks guys! x**


	10. Big Decisions

**I don't own Glee… Unfortunate as that is! Or Klaine *sigh***

**A/N: I didn't know how to go into this Chapter from the last one, which was why my updates took so long. Hope its okay! **

It was Monday and Blaine still hadn't heard anything from any of the record companies which he'd deposited his 'musical packages' to, on the previous Tuesday.

He got the feeling that this was going to turn out the way it always did, he was just playing a waiting game, until he finally gave up and had to get on with something else in his life or his life fell back into that monotonous routine. Get up, make breakfast and lunch for himself and Kurt, write his lyrics (which weren't going anywhere at the moment as he had nothing to write about) and wait until Kurt got back, so that he could make them tea before they fell into bed, ready to start the next day again.

Blaine's ponderings led him to a decision, he decided it was time to take drastic action, he knew he should probably consult Kurt about it first, but at the end of the day it was his inheritance he was using, and he might even bribe Kurt with some expensive clothes to bring him round to the idea. Blaine headed out the apartment, towards the realtors, ready to make one of the most extravagant purchases of his life.

He left the office hours later, going through what he was looking for with the agent, answering questions with them, such as _what he was looking for_, _how much space he wanted_, _how much was he willing to spend_ and other questions similar to those. He was sure that he'd given the other man plenty of things to think about before he returned the next day.

Blaine made it back home before Kurt, which he was thankful for, as he didn't want to have to lie to Kurt about where he'd been. Although he was going to keep this a secret until the deal had been done.

~o~*~o~*~o~

It was only about half an hour later when Kurt entered their penthouse to a smell of L_umpia, a traditional Filipino recipe, which Blaine had learnt from his Mom. Kurt loved being able to try the different dishes which Blaine brought from his multi-cultured upbringing. The first time Kurt was hesitant, it was food he didn't recognise, but as soon as he brought it to his lips he was hooked._

'Honey, I'm home!' Kurt mocked as he made his way, through the living and dining room and into the kitchen.

'Hey!' Blaine greeted in return, gliding around the kitchen making this and that, pecking Kurt on the lips as he passed him to stir the saucepan containing rice, that was gently simmering on the hob, Kurt thought it must be to go with the Lumpia or something.

'Go sit down and I'll bring out tea!' Blaine suggested to Kurt as he was trying to scoot past him to grab something else from the microwave that had just pinged 'I've just got to plate up!'

Kurt abided and sat at the table eagerly awaiting the feast that was to be presented in front of him soon, he didn't really care what it was, but he was starving.

Blaine entered the Dining Room carrying three dishes, two were plates containing a chicken and rice dish, which Kurt had never caught the name of, even though he'd asked so many times, he decided to just call it 'Chicken and Rice' and the other contained the Lumpia that Kurt had smelt upon his arrival. The dishes were set on the table, the chicken and rice dishes each placed either side of the table, one where Kurt sat and one where Blaine sat, the Lumpia placed in the middle of both.

'What's all this for?' Kurt asked, as Blaine finally settled himself down at the table.

'Can't I just treat you now and again?' Blaine responded, although he heard the slightly defensive undertone that was carried in his voice, which he cursed himself for.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, but remained silent, as if waiting for Blaine to explain. So Blaine decided to go out on a limb and talk about the other big thing that was playing on his mind.

'There was something I did want to talk to you about actually', he responded.

'What's that?' asked Kurt hesitantly.

'Well, you know how you've been planning this wedding?' Blaine asked, just as hesitantly as Kurt.

'Yes!' was the simple response.

'Well… I think we should set the date!' He blurted out, it had mean't to come out much more elegant than that, but hell, he'd said it now, so he left it hanging in the air.

'I…um…' Kurt was left dumbstruck once again.

'I know that you're already planning most of the wedding anyway, so wouldn't it be a whole lot easier to set a date so that we can arrange for those things to happen?' Blaine expanded on his original idea, as if he had to convince Kurt somehow.

'Oh. My. God. Blaine, I love you so much, yes, definitely, we should arrange a date. I… I mean we… can design the invitations then and get them sent out. I mean there are so many guests we'd have to invite, there's your family and my family, and the warblers, the new directions, everyone from college. Oh…' Kurt interrupted himself from his ramblings, clearly overly excited. Though he then voiced the thoughts that had popped into his head 'When do you want it to be though?'

'Um… I'm not sure, do you want it to be a significant date, or do you want to make it our own special date?' He asked Kurt, he himself wasn't too worried as long as it was Kurt he was marrying, nothing else mattered.

'Well, I wouldn't want to wait too long, but we'd have to give people enough time to arrange travel and such, and um, oh, how about the 1st March?' He asked.

'That seems pretty good idea. It's soon enough that we don't have to wait forever, and long enough away that we can plan our wedding and everyone can make their own arrangements. Hold On! The 1st March, isn't that the anniversary of your Mum's death?' Blaine asked.

'Yes, it is!' Kurt answered, 'It would be lovely to have it that day, I think she would appreciate it. I mean I am always sad that day, as you know, but at least if I also have the anniversary of my… of our wedding, then I have something to celebrate that day too. What do you think?' He asked, clearly wanting Blaine's input, after all it was his wedding too, even if Kurt sometimes got a little carried away with it.

'I think it's a perfect idea!' He stated, finalising the date of his and Kurt's wedding.

**So… It will be on the 1****st**** March… which totally has nothing to do with me being Welsh, and that's the day St. David's Day falls on… Nope! Nothing at all! Honestly!**


	11. A revelation

*I DON'T OWN GLEE*

**A/N: So, you wondered what Blaine was actually doing… this should clear somethings up. A very short chapter. **

Kurt fell face-down onto his bed. He'd had three weeks of shows, rehearsals and wedding planning and he was exhausted.

It didn't help that Doug was following him everywhere in the spare time they had between shows. Since the visit from Blaine it seemed he was being extra clingy, so Kurt had taken to trying to avoid him. He walked quickly from rehearsals to his dressing room, or he would grab Rachel's arm quickly and would steer her towards the canteen, talking quietly to her about subjects that Doug wouldn't know about, such as Finn. He felt mean doing it, but it was becoming unbearable, he'd had to get away before he did or said something he'd regret.

Today in fact, he hadn't managed to escape the clutches of Doug at the end of the last performance, he'd been questioning Kurt rather intently on how he could improve his vocal range, and how did Kurt manage to hit every single note. Kurt usually would have enjoyed being complimented, but this time it was really creepy.

So he'd made his excuses to go to the bathroom, sure that Doug was waiting outside for him he'd snuck out the window, which was why he was now led face-down into the warm duvet of his bed wearing his costume and makeup.

'Hey, rough day?' Blaine asked as he entered the bedroom.

'Ungh!' was the muffled response.

'Wanna talk about it?' he asked.

'Nope! Wanna Sleep!'

'Okay! Well, if you wanna talk about it later babe, we can!'

'Mmm' Kurt answered, as he fell into a deep slumber.

Blaine waited for Kurt's breathing to even out in his sleep, before he made his way back into the lounge and collapsed on one of the sofas. He himself was worn out, but he didn't want to show Kurt that.

He'd been busy, being shown around buildings by the realtor, a lady who looked very formal, wearing a dress suit (which Blaine though Kurt would completely appreciate), hair tied back into a neat pony tail, and sensible heels. Although her demeanour was very casual as she walked through each building showing the space and lighting and all other things that were important to him, whilst he tried to picture working in them.

He was going to set up his own music studio, although he was sure that how he was setting it up was completely unique, he wondered if anyone had thought of it before. He wanted a space out the front, where he would sell all things music related, including sheet music and instruments and there needed to be space at the back where he could set up the studio.

He wanted to produce new records, by new artists and introduce them to the world, he had wondered why he hadn't though sooner to set up his own studio, but at least he had enough money to set it up now.

He'd pondered ways of making it work. It was a new studio with new recording artists and he would be the producer, one that also nobody had ever heard of. He'd wracked his brains for nights on end how he was going to get the music that he wanted out into the world.

Finally, after much deliberating and contemplation he'd come up with a plan. He needed someone who was already in the public eye, who was appreciated for their talent. Who would be better than his first client to be none other than one of the most talented people he knew, the one with a rare gift of a perfectly flawless voice, he knew that person, and he knew that would be his first client, one Kurt Hummel.


	12. A week before the big day!

**I don't own Glee… Unfortunate as that is! Or Klaine *sigh***

_24__th__ February_

'BLAINE!' Kurt yelled from the dining room towards the bathroom, where Blaine was currently cutting his hair.

Blaine had let it grow recently, he now resembled something akin to a curly mop, unlike the gelled-down look he had when he attended Dalton Academy. However, for his wedding day he wanted to look dashing, so he'd need to cut his hair, but wanted time for it to grow out again a little bit, so that both he and Kurt could get used to it.

'Yes?' he responded.

'Chester has chewed the leg on the table to nothing! I think we are gonna have to buy a new one!' He shouted as he made his way to the bathroom, clutching Chester to his chest.

'Well, go sort it out then, you know you need to train that dog too, he keeps peeing in my slippers. I walk him everyday too; you should be the one walking him! He was bought for you after all. I seem to be doing all the responsible stuff for him, and you just like to play with him' Blaine scoffed, although he wasn't entirely serious.

'Hmm…' he received in response. Blaine knew full well nothing was going to change, it never did. He always gave into Kurt, no matter what, he was just too adorable.

So he decided to let it go for now, he was just glad that Kurt seemed to forgotten about the furniture they'd have to buy, but Blaine didn't want him to see the significant amount of money missing from the bank, which Blaine had used to buy the new studio.

_25__th__ February_

Kurt was in the theatre, it was his last day there before he took a sabbatical for his wedding and two week honeymoon. When he returned though, the show would have run its course and would be over; he had tears streaming down his face as he sang the last note of the last song to his final audience. The emotions were just a little too much; he was hopeful when he returned he'd be able to find a new show, one that he would, once again be able to perform with Rachel. As much as he complained about her, he knew they were born from the same star, they were one of the same people and she had undoubtedly become one of his closest friends.

The one thing he was glad about was that this was the last performance with Doug. He hadn't told him this would be the last performance as he wasn't sure what Doug would have done. It seemed however, that the man had caught on, either someone _Rachel_ had told him, or he'd seen how emotional Kurt was that day. He was fast approaching Kurt now, who knew it would be too late to hide or run away from him.

'I love you, Kurt!' Doug said as he landed in front of Kurt.

'What?' asked Kurt, quite astounded and almost unable to comprehend the words that had come out of Doug's mouth seconds before.

'I'm in love with you Kurt, please don't marry Blaine, it's me who you should be with! Please give me a chance to prove it to you!' He almost begged of Kurt.

'Um… Doug' Kurt tried to be gentle to him, 'I'm quite flattered, but I've known you for, how long? A couple of months? I don't think you know me well enough to be in love with me! And I certainly know nothing about you! Now, Blaine is the love of my life, I've been with him since High School, and we've been through so much together! We, me and Blaine, we belong together. I'm sorry Doug, but it's the truth and I don't think I would be lying when I say I don't think I've given you reason to even think you had any chance!'

With that Kurt turned around and walked to his dressing room, it had almost been heartbreaking, seeing someone fall to pieces in front of his very eyes at the words he was saying. Although he was also very annoyed at Doug for even thinking that he would have had a chance with him. Especially when he'd seen Blaine and seen how in love with Blaine, Kurt actually was.

_26__th__ February_

'So, Doug's gay!' Kurt decided to let his Fiancé know the very next morning. He didn't want them to enter into a loving, stable marriage with anything hanging over their heads and they'd always been honest with each other, so Kurt knew he could confide in him with this too.

'How do you know?' He asked.

'Um… he came onto me yesterday, told me that it was him I was meant to be with and not you!'

'What did you say?'

'I told him that basically, that I love you, you're the love of my life and nobody had a shot at me while you were still around! Or something to that effect, I forget the exact words!'

'Thank you for telling me Kurt! I love you too! But that conniving little…' Blaine's hands clenched into tight fists, as the anger seethed out of him at the sheer arrogance of Doug.

'At least I don't have to see him any more, and I know to avoid him at all costs if I ever see him in one of the shows again!' Kurt assured Blaine.

_27__th__ February_

With the wedding two days away some of the guests were starting to arrive. The first would be this morning, Sam and Mercedes were arriving with the gruesome twosome, as Blaine affectionately called them. The last visit he'd grown quite close to them, and they were both excited to have them staying with them once again.

'Hello Boo!' Mercedes said affectionately to Kurt as the family entered the penthouse from the elevator, before she turned to Blaine saying to him 'You better still be treating my man right!'

Although Harrison ruined the effect by running straight over to Blaine and jumping onto his lap excitedly shouting 'Uncle 'laine! Uncle 'laine!'

'He's been treating me like a prince these last couple of days, Boo! I couldn't ask for a better man!' Kurt assured Mercedes, whilst he gave her a welcome hug.

Morgan then decided to let go of Sam's hand, who been waiting behind Mercedes and walked up to Kurt, silently taking his hand instead.

'Come on, squirt one and squirt two, let's show Mummy and Daddy where they'll be sleeping' Blaine said, as he picked up Harrison in one arm, who in turn clung onto his neck, not ready to be put down, he took the suitcase from Mercedes hand and wheeled it into the same room they'd stayed in before, which had been large enough for the whole family.

Later that day, Kurt's family arrived, Burt, Carole and Finn, they were set up in the second guest bedroom. It was times like this that they were grateful to have an apartment with the space to house their guests. Eventually the rest of the Warblers and New Directions started showing up, most the Warblers, who didn't live nearby had booked themselves into hotel rooms and the New Directions, apart from Mercedes, Sam and Finn were going to stay at Rachel's flat.

They were thankful that everybody had managed to make it this time. Everyone that was important to them was going to be at their wedding; family, school friends, college friends and a few friends from the show that Rachel and Kurt had just worked on, they would all be attending.

The only guests they were sure on was Blaine's parents, they had been invited and they even had arranged their wedding reception with them in mind, but they hadn't received any response from them, positive or negative. So it was decided to play it out and see if either one actually turned up on the day!

_February 28__th_

Today was the day before the big wedding, the one they'd all been looking forward to, more than even Sam and Mercedes, as that was all a bit of a big rush. They knew it would be spectacular; it was the wedding of one Kurt Hummel, the person who'd planned three weddings so far, all for different people, each and every one unique and special in their own way.

Everyone knew that the one would be the one that trumped them all, because Kurt had held back on the other weddings, this was his special day and he wanted everything to be as spectacular as he was. Blaine had given him free reign and he was grateful for that.

The only thing that Blaine had insisted on was that they spent their last night together, before they became a married couple.

'It's not as if it's a traditional wedding, we don't have to follow any of the other traditions either!' Blaine had said, and sounded pretty convincing to Kurt. As Kurt hadn't wanted to spend the night away from Blaine either, after so many years together, neither would be able to sleep without the other next to them, so Kurt had agreed.

They were lying in their bed that night, just cuddled together, talking about their wedding the next day and their future, telling each other what they wanted from it. Although it had been a conversation they'd had many times before, with the big day looming tomorrow, the discussions seemed that bit more real and the conversation was much more tense.

'I can't believe its tomorrow, Blaine!' Kurt practically squealed, wriggling around in his excitement.

'Hush! They're gonna think we're up to something dirty!' Blaine said, in between laughs.

'Oh, please! They know we've done plenty in the past, I tell Mercedes practically everything and my parents are that naïve to think that I'm some virgin saint!' Kurt reasoned with him.

'Yes, well, I don't want them, especially your family thinking that we are doing it, whilst they are staying under same roof as them!' Blaine insisted, he checked his watch before telling Kurt 'Now it's Eleven O'clock now! We'd better get some sleep in before the big day tomorrow, I know you like your beauty sleep and we need to be looking our best for tomorrow!'

'Night then, honey! Love you!' Kurt said, leaning into him for a kiss.

'Night babe, Love you too!' Blaine said as he pulled away from kissing Kurt and arched his body around the other boy, hugging him protectively before they both fell asleep.


	13. Good Morning! The day has arrived!

**I don't own Glee… Unfortunately.**

_Blaine's morning_

Blaine woke up the next morning to an earthquake. He felt tremors throughout his whole body, as well as a heavy weight on top of him. His first thoughts were that the building had collapsed on top of him, but there was a softness underneath him, which didn't seem right. There was panicked shouting around him, although his brain was fuzzy, he couldn't make out the noises.

Worry started to set in, where was Kurt? He had to be okay, he just had to be. Suddenly, Blaine snapped his eyes open; he just had to make sure that Kurt was okay. However, the sight that greeted him wasn't what he'd originally thought.

Relief swept through him as he took in the scene. The lead weight on top of him shifted and stared into warm chocolate brown eyes, which were accompanied by a cute grin and crazily wild afro. Blaine let out a sigh; it was only Morgan, who was cuddled up to him.

Harrison, on the other hand was having a whale of a time. One hand was being held by Nick, the other by Jeff and they were bouncing up and down, excitedly, on the bed. Wes and David were milling around the room, seeming putting together items that were going to be used later that day. Finn was sat in the corner, playing with his mobile phone, occasionally his face would take on a panicked expression, until he patted the left pocket of his suit, looking relieved once he felt whatever he'd thought he'd lost.

Blaine sat watching Finn for a few moments amused by the emotions that played on his face as you watched his thought process working. All of a sudden, the reason they were all there hit Blaine full force. A feeling of nausea took over his body and he had to make a dash to the en-suite, where he started dry heaving, due to the vast amounts of butterflies he could now feel fluttering around in his stomach. He felt a hand on his shoulder as if to comfort him, he looked up to see Finn stood there, smiling down at him. Finn's hand moved from his shoulder, gesturing to help him up, which Blaine gratefully accepted.

'Thanks' Blaine mumbled, as he splashed his face with cold water.

'No problem!' Finn answered.

'What you doing in here anyway, Finn? You're supposed to be Kurt's best man, aren't you?' Blaine asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

'Well, yeah, but… uh… he's making breakfast, and… well… he's banished me to the 'boys' room, I think he doesn't like the fact, I uh… keep stealing batter from where he's making pancakes and waffles. Although, his excuse was to make sure you 'only put a pea-sized amount of gel in your hair', because he doesn't want you going back to your old habits' Finn said, quoting what Kurt had told him earlier, nearly word-for-word.

'That sounds like Kurt!' Blaine chuckled and he accepted the towel Finn was now handing him, so he could dry his face.

They exited the bathroom back into the bedroom, where the boys mostly remained where they had been previously to Blaine's sudden queasiness. Wes was hanging his suit jacket over the back of Kurt's dressing table chair as Sam came into the room from where he'd been in the kitchen, carrying a tray full with glasses for everyone and a jug of orange juice, as well as an almost fully continental breakfast that seemed enough to fill a whole army.

'Oh my!' Nick exclaimed.

'Wow!' Jeff reiterated.

'Seriously, dude, if you weren't marrying him, for whatever reason…' Nick started to say.

'One of us totally would, for the cooking!' Jeff finished for him.

'Kurt _is_ an awesome cook!' Finn agreed.

'Mhmm' Blaine agreed, deciding to let slip that Kurt was only cooking because they were over, and it was expected of him.

He'd never tell them that he was actually the 'domestic' one of the relationship, ever. Kurt liked to give the air to everyone else that he was that one in the relationship, but as they both knew, they were equals. Where one would be lacking, the other would pick up and carry on, that was their relationship, and why they worked so well.

'Let's take this outside, shall we?' Sam motioned to the balcony, as his arms were getting a bit numb carrying the very heavy tray of food.

Leading the way onto the balcony Blaine arranged the chairs around so that they could all sit down on one, except the children. Harrison deciding that Nick and Jeff were his favourites was trying to climb onto one of their laps, not really sure which one he wanted to go to. Morgan, being the shyer twin, sat on his fathers lap.

Once their breakfast was finished, polite conversation being made between the group, they moved back into the bedroom. Suddenly things were put into action, Wes collected all the hangers with Blaine's clothes on, passing them to him. Blaine took them and headed straight to the bathroom to change, taking with him his clean undergarments and such.

He emerged twenty minutes later, after taking a quick shower, he was full clothed, wearing a similar suit that he'd worn to their first prom together, including the thin lapel tie, it was just the jacket that remained on the chair. He was motioned to the chair by David. Stood by the dresser was Finn, who had the tube of hair gel in his hand and was clearly measuring out the size of a pea in gel onto Wes' hand, who in the meantime was looking very exasperated.

'What?' asked Finn, as Wes started tapping his foot.

'Oh for heavens sakes, give it here' Wes said, snatching the tube from him, placing a small amount on his finger, and running it through Blaine's hair.

The latter of which had just sat down. He was grateful for his friends taking over the way that they did, he wouldn't of been able to do any of it, he was just too nervous.

'How long have we got?' Blaine asked, unsure whether he wanted to know the answer.

'About ten minutes!' David answered, looking at his watch.

Suddenly Finn and Sam simultaneously felt their phones buzz.

'Uh, guys, that was Kurt, the cars arrived!' Finn announced.

'Yeah, we better go! Kurt says to wait until he text you, Wes, before going down!' Sam told them, as they exited the bedroom to join Kurt, but not before shouting out 'good lucks' to Blaine before they left.

~o~*~o~*~o~

_Kurt's morning_

Kurt had woken up at the sound of his phone buzzing next to him. He knew he had to get up extra early that morning if he wanted to dress to impress. So Five O'clock it was that he was dragging himself out of bed and into the bathroom to take a shower.

He hadn't wanted to wake Blaine that early in the morning, so he'd set his alarm on his phone on silent, instead of using the alarm clock. He knew full well that it was better to let Blaine have his sleep, he didn't even need half as long, or even a quarter as long as Kurt did to get ready.

Once he'd showered he'd gone into Mercedes room, wearing his bathrobe. She'd brought his suit for him, he didn't want Blaine to see it until they were both ready. As he entered their guest room, the one Sam and Mercedes were staying in, he was relieved to see the whole family was awake.

The twins were sat in highchairs being fed by Mercedes, some sort of sludge, that did not look very appetising to Kurt in the slightest. Sam was in the bathroom, seemingly fiddling with his hair to get it looking right, although Kurt knew it would fall out in a couple of hours.

'Oh, hey boo!' Mercedes said as she noticed him walk into the room.

'Hey!' Kurt greeted.

Both the twins heads snapped up, as they heard his voice and they grinned simultaneously at him.

'Uncle Kurt!' Harrison called out cheerily. Morgan merely stretched his arms out for Kurt to take him out of the high chair, which Kurt complied with, hauling the young boy out and placing him on the floor to run around a little, before doing the same with Harrison.

'How you feeling this morning?' Mercedes asked him, smiling at him like a Cheshire cat.

'Amazing!' Kurt answered, unable to keep the smile off his face. It was true, he was feeling on top of the world, as if all his dreams were coming true that very day, which it nearly was.

'Let's start the morning rituals then, shall we?' Mercedes asked, as she and Kurt started assembling many lotions and potions on the second dressing table they had in the flat, applying various ones to his face and neck.

Eventually everything was done except for his hair and his suit, which he was going to leave off until the last minute. As it was a brilliant white, he didn't want anything spilt on it, especially as he was about to start breakfast for everyone present.

He was cooking the breakfast when Finn, Sam, Nick, Jeff, David, Wes and Burt all entered the Kitchen at the same time.

'Something smells good!' Burt said, as he sat down at the boys' breakfast bar, Sam, Nick and David joining him, whilst the others remained stood.

'Best way to a man's heart is through his belly, obviously!' Kurt stated, clearly amused that they'd all arrived when he'd started the breakfast.

'I let them in, hope you don't mind!' Mercedes said, gesturing to the Warblers, as she came into the kitchen too, with both the twins.

'No, it's okay! You guys can go in their and wake him up if you want!' Kurt said to the boys. All the Warblers made their way over to their friends' bedroom with all intentions of actually waking him up some way or another.

'Hey dudes?' Nick said leaning into the twins, Jeff doing the same, they seemed to have the same idea.

'Wanna come help us wake up Uncle Blainey?' Jeff asked.

'Yeah!' both of the twins cried, Morgan and Harrison taking Nick and Jeff hands and retreated to do their tasks.

'Finn, you go too!' Kurt said, glaring at him as he went to dip a finger into the batter mix, that Kurt had just prepared.

'Why? I'm not dong anything!' Finn said, all too innocently.

'I want someone to make sure Blaine only puts in a pea-sized amount of gel in his hair! I don't want him going back to old habits! Lord knows, when he's stressed he tends to go back to his old ways and when his hair is involved, that is not a good thing!' Kurt stated, completely seriously.

His Father, Sam and Mercedes remained at the breakfast bar, whilst Kurt continued cooking.

'Where's Carole?' Kurt asked, suddenly aware that she was missing from the party.

'Oh, she's having troubles with her hair, or something?' Burt answered, unsure what is was she was actually struggling with. It all seemed fine to him, but then he wouldn't know, he didn't understand those kinds of things.

'Well! Send her down and we'll do damage control!' Kurt advised.

'Okay!' Burt answered and got up to send Carole down to Mercedes and Kurt.

Kurt finished up cooking the breakfast, when Carole came back down, he understood, her hair was sticking out all over the place. He knew though, exactly how he and Mercedes would be able to fix it, so he quickly plated up and passed around the breakfasts to everyone, although he gave Sam a tray and told him to take it into the boys.

When the others had finished breakfast (Kurt didn't have any, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it down), they retired once again to 'Mercedes room'. As they passed the buzzer buzzed and Kurt had to let Rachel into the building to join them.

Once Mercedes, Rachel, Carole and Kurt were in the room they started to style everyone's hair. Kurt had decided that the do that Rachel had decided on was atrocious and would definitely not do in his wedding photos. He was glad at least that they all had bridesmaids dresses on, one reason he'd asked Rachel to be a bridesmaid was to make sure her clothing was at least decent, as she still had dreadful taste in clothing.

'Is Finn here?' Rachel asked, while Kurt was styling her hair.

'Yeah, he's in with Blaine and the rest of the boys!' Kurt answered, although he didn't give any more information.

'Oh! Okay' was all she responded in reply.

Once all the girls and Kurt had styled, sprayed and perfected their do's all that was left was for Kurt to change. So he went into the bathroom to pull on his suit when he heard a squeal from the other room.

Hurriedly he pulled the suit on, so that he could join the girls once again. They were all knelt on the window box staring at the street below them.

'Kurt!' Carole started slowly 'you cars outside!'

'Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god…' Kurt started panicking now. He'd been strangely calm all morning, but now it was actually happening and he felt completely out of control. He felt hands grabbing his wrists to calm him down, so he stopped and looked at Mercedes who was holding them.

'Breath!' She was saying to him, so he took a deep breath in, then exhaled slowly. He repeated this motion a few more times, before he felt slightly more collected than he was a minute ago.

Kurt had arranged for two cars to pick them up, one would take Kurt and his procession and the other would hold Blaine and Blaine's friends.

He sent a text to both Finn and Sam, he knew that Finn might not check his phone, or could even be switched off, so Sam was a backup option. He'd asked the two boys to meet him in the living room, they would make their way down to the car, then he'd let Wes know when it was safe and they'd make their way down to the car that remained.

Blaine and Kurt wouldn't see each other until they reached the registry office and were ready to walk down the aisle together.

**So…. What d'ya all think?**


	14. The ceremony

Finn was Kurt's best man, he was very proud of that fact and he wasn't taking his responsibilities lightly. He was going to try to make this day as special for Kurt as he could do himself, he was going to be a gentleman. He stepped out of the front seat of the Limo that contained himself, Rachel, Mercedes, Carole and Kurt and opened the back door for them to emerge. The girls got out first, so Kurt was left alone in the back of the limo.

Kurt was waiting for Blaine's car to pull up behind them before he exited the limo. He wanted to get out of the car simultaneously with Blaine, he wanted to see Blaine's reaction to his outfit as well as check Blaine's outfit too.

It wasn't long before the car pulled up behind him. Wes had sat in the front seat of Blaine's limo, he got out and mimicked the actions Finn had done moments before. Out from the Limo emerged David, Nick and Jeff.

Wes (who was Blaine's official Best Man), directed a thumbs-up to Finn (who was Kurt's official, and only, Best Man) who returned the gesture, they both bowed slightly and held one hand behind their back and one of their hands out for the groomsmen to take.

As they stepped out their cars Blaine and Kurt turned to look at each other. Blaine's eyes roamed up and down Kurt's body taking in his appearance, he was wearing a White Marco Carlotti suit, with a matching white tie, his shirt was black in contrast. He'd teamed them with black and white brogues to complete the look.

Kurt was taking a moment to also appreciated his soon-to-be husbands outfit and he wasn't disappointed. Blaine had dressed himself in a similar fashion to how he'd dressed for the prom they'd attended in high school, he was wearing a black suit, white shirt and thin black lapel tie. Although, he'd added a black fedora, being with Kurt so long he'd known how to accessorize to look that little more fashionable, yet still not as out there as Kurt would dress him, if he'd had the chance.

Both men lifted their eyes from the others body, making eye contact with each other. Blaine grinned widely at Kurt who returned the smile, the two pairs of eyes twinkled as they gazed at each other.

'Hey, dudes? Let's go!' Finn interrupted the moment, trying to bring both Kurt and Blaine out of their reverie.

'Hmm…' Kurt responded, not really taking in what Finn was saying, he was unable to tear his eyes away from Blaine. The latter of which moved towards Kurt, not breaking eye contact, he linked their arms together, then made their way toward 'The Star of America' Yacht, where the ceremony was to take place.

The vows were being exchanged between the boys, who were now directly facing each other, still neither boy was able to look anywhere else than at each other with goofy grins on their faces.

They heard the sound of to sets of footsteps approaching them, so both looked up to see who had arrived late.

'Don't!' They heard the voices of two men. When they looked up, both were slightly surprised by what they saw.

'Doug?' Kurt questioned, surely this man wasn't going to confess his love for Kurt, just as Kurt was going to get married.

'Alex…' Blaine sighed. Although he'd hoped this wasn't going to happen, he'd almost anticipated that it would.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine surprised, he wondered why he'd never met or even heard of Alex, or what this boy was doing interrupting their special day. The boy was tall, tanned and fairly good looking, he had bright blue eyes, and blonde curly hair.

'I'll take Alex, you take Doug!' Blaine whispered closely in Kurt's ear, before giving him a peck on the lips and taking Alex by the arm to drag him off the boat.

'Look!' Doug began, awkwardly, 'I know you said you don't love me, but I do love you. I don't know what's going to happen between Blaine and Alex. Alex wanted me to bring him here to talk to Blaine, he wants him, says he loves him. Just remember I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens! Because I do, honestly love you!'

Kurt just looked at him, not sure what he was being told. Blaine had known Alex for a long time. So, why, he wondered, had he never met this Alex before, he'd never once been mentioned in a conversation in all the years that Blaine had been together, which was a long time.

Doug must have it wrong, he reasoned to himself, although he was slightly nervous now that he thought of how Blaine had dragged Alex off the boat so they could talk in private. He wondered whether they were even actually talking or whether they'd run off together leaving Kurt at the alter.

A moment later he was interrupted from his thoughts by the raised voices coming from outside the yacht.

'But I love Kurt! Don't you get it? I moved on, Alex, Kurt's the one for me! Always has been since the day I met him!'

'Blaine!' Alex was slightly calmer than Blaine, although he still looked slightly agitated, 'I want you Blaine! We went through so much together as kids, and we've both come out the other side stronger. We are meant to be together, and you know it!'

'What do you want from me Alex?' Blaine shouted at him, clearly the other boy wasn't getting the message, 'for me to say I love you too? That's not going to happen. I just told you I love Kurt! Kurt! He's THE ONE! Alex, THE ONE! I've been through more with Kurt than I ever had with you! Nothing is going to change the way I feel for him! Not you, not the bullies we had to endure in high school or throughout college, not even my parents would be able to tear me away from him. The only person who is able to make that decision is Kurt himself, and by the fact he's said yes to marrying me, I don't think that will happen very soon!'

Blaine turned round to board the yacht once again, leaving Alex stood where he was dumbstruck. Kurt saw him coming and immediately run into Blaine's arms, both were crying and kissing each other, so overwhelmed with emotion.

'I love you' Blaine sighed into Kurt's neck, where it was getting slightly bruised, just from where Blaine was kissing it over and over again.

'I love you too', Kurt murmured into Blaine's shoulder, hugging the man close to him, not wanting to let go, 'although, you have to tell me, who Alex is?'

'Remember when I told you that I had the crap beaten out of me, when I went to that dance with a friend from school, before I attended Dalton?'

Kurt nodded, he remembered the story well, it was what had almost caused Blaine to not attend his junior prom with him.

'Well, Alex was that friend. I haven't seen him since I transferred!' he explained. 'He always suspected he had a bit of a crush on me when we were in school'.

'Who didn't?' Kurt mumbled, he was feeling a little more relaxed now, knowing that it wasn't something or someone that Blaine was trying to hide from him.

'Anyway, let's go get married, shall we?' Blaine asked, hopefully, holding his arm out for Kurt to take it once again.

'Why yes, Mr. Anderson, we shall' Kurt agreed, taking the proffered arm and back onboard the boat to resume the ceremony. The rest of the vows went unhindered and Kurt and Blaine became Husband and Husband.

**A/N: Once again, hope you all enjoyed!**

***P.S. No Glee ownership this way!***


End file.
